Bread Abuse
by Sentilusional
Summary: Honoka found a way to eat bread in the most disturbing way possible. You have been warned...no seriously, read at your own risk.


**Summary:** Honoka found a way to eat bread in the most disturbing way possible. You have been warned...no seriously, read at your own risk.

* * *

 **Bread Abuse**

* * *

One day Honoka asked her two girlfriends to make the best of the weekend by spending it at her place since her parents were away on their first business trip. It seems Muse's fame gave the Homura's Bakery quite the popularity boost. Unfortunately, Umi had traditional dance lessons on that Saturday morning so she was going to be a little late. Fortunately, Kotori was free as much as Honoka was so she went over early…early enough for a quick morning snack in Honoka's room before it was even time for breakfast. At least the sun was peeking over the horizon by the time they were finished. Well, Kotori thought they were finished but Honoka had intentions of Kotori helping her make a sandwich.

Umi dance lessons were over well before midday, so she hurried to spend the rest of her weekend with the two who she cherished the most. When she finally arrives, she let herself in with the key privileged to her by Honoka's parents before they left. If only she could have foreseen what was awaiting her.

Kotori shot around a corner and came running towards then hiding behind her. Umi just assumes that she and Honoka were playing some silly game again. She calls them silly but always gets jealous before joining in on the fun like it was the only natural thing to do; however, that did not save her from the teasing that quickly followed. It appears that this time was no different but she could not have been any further from the truth.

When Honoka came around the corner naked as the day she was born Umi almost had a heart attack right then and there. What was worse was that Umi could tell how much Honoka was turned on from the _almost_ dripping wetness between her leg and the ginger did nothing to hide it.

Umi has been dating Honoka and Kotori for a while now so of course she has seen them naked a few times but that was when they were taking baths together. This is completely different. Honoka had a determined look on her face while Kotori looked embarrassed out of her mind with how flustered she was. That is when Umi notice that Kotori only had on a blouse and panties on with said panties visibly wet. She was thoroughly confused but Kotori explained to her that Honoka thought of a new sexy-time activity (at least that was what Honoka called it) that included eating bread in the most disturbing way possible. Umi could not say she wasn't curious but she also wanted to protect Kotori since she knew Honoka's ideas can get out of hand sometimes.

Unfortunately for her, Honoka did not take no for an answer. In fact, when has she ever taken no for an answer? Anyways, Umi found herself in Honoka's room watching her finger the living daylight out of Kotori while using her free hand to play with her clit, stimulating the girl over the edge. She understood that all that energy the ginger radiated had to go somewhere but is Kotori going to be able to walk after this? Well, the little birdie doesn't seem to be complaining—hell it looked like Kotori was having the time of her life with all the loud borderline screaming moans that filled the room and her naturally high pitch voice didn't make it any less ear piercing. After Kotori came Honoka took a loaf of bread that was beside her and did the unthinkable. With Kotori legs still in the air, Honoka uses the bread to basically wipe up the excess cum that was oozing out of Kotori's pussy. After she had a good amount of the partially thick substance on the bread that was now a bit soggy she folded it in half like it was a proper sandwich and ate the thing with a blissful smile on her face. Kotori just covered her face out of embarrassment for giving into Honoka seduction once again fully knowing that this was going to happen.

Umi never ate bread again after what she witnessed that day.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I don't know what I just wrote but the idea popped in my head as I was writing the sequel to "Imouto Sensei", it's strange because nothing that happened in this story (if it can be even called that) is remotely related to the short story I was working on. Nevertheless, I found myself oddly amused by the disturbing situation above. A few hours later and it was staring back at me from my Managed Stories tab so thank you for taking the time to read this and no you cannot get a refund of any time and effort spent reading this monstrosity.

Remember to leave a review or just a simple comment.


End file.
